


Spoiler Alert: We're All Gonna Die

by snails_n_brokenbones



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Also Trials of Apollo just never happen, Amputation, Angst, Before Trials of Apollo, Blood and Violence, Demigods, Everyone's sad, F/M, He/they pronouns for Wil Solace, Hurt/Comfort, Jason and Piper don't last long, M/M, Magnus and Alex are just hinted at, Medical Inaccuracies, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad Nico di Angelo, Sensory Overload, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Zombie Apocalypse, but they're alive, questionable medical procedures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snails_n_brokenbones/pseuds/snails_n_brokenbones
Summary: The last thing anyone expected was a Zombie Apocalypse, especially right after the New Year started.But here they are, hiding out in a barn from the Zombies. Zombies who most definitely want to kill them. And maybe eat their brains///I do not own Percy Jackson or Magnus Chase
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Magnus Chase/Alex Fierro, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Spoiler Alert: We're All Gonna Die

Dear Journal, 

It's day 1. I'd just woken up when I realised what was wrong. Silence. Sure, silence wasn't unusual, but when you lived with a bunch of younger siblings and trohlesome campers, you learn to fear silence. Silence means trouble. 

It was just after New Year's Eve. I'd gone to sleep, but most of my friends had stayed up. Including Nico. So, I was confused with the silence. For most of the night, there had been fireworks, though none close enough to bother me. 

Then I saw the Zombies. Swarms of them. So many undead. But not the undead I know. No, these were something entirely different. They looked sick almost. (Important foreshadowing for later, okay?) 

So then we ran for our lives. 

As fast as we could. 

For the record, I'm not very fast. I'm a wait-by-the-sidelines kinda guy. But it crazy what aderenilane can do to someone. And the fact that if you're not fast enough, you will literally die. Hooray. 

So know we're hiding out in this old barn. Don't worry, we checked to make sure that no one was in here before hand. Or any zombies for that matter. And by we, I mean Jason, Piper, Annabeth, Leo, Percy, Nico and I. We don't know where Frank and Hazel are. Hopefully safe. Hopefully alive. 

Annabeth immediately took charge, organising every one and their jobs. Percy and Jason keep guard, alternating day and night. Leo's looting, and fixing useful machinery if we find any. Piper looks for supplies. Nico helps her. I'm the doctor. Obviously. 

There's still Zombies outside. Too many zombies. I wonder how many of those are people I know, or used to know. My siblings. My friends. My family. 

I won't dwell on that for long. Someone has to stay positive, and if it has to be me, then I will accept my role. I'll be happy. For my friends. Easy enough. Right? 

Annabeth is calling another meeting now

See you later, 

Will Solace~

"So," Annabeth began. "I checked around and there's a Walmart nearby. I was thinking that Piper, Nico, Leo, and me will try and find any supplies there. Percy will keep guard, Jason will sleep," She gave him a pointed look, "and Will will... "

Will raised his arm. "Maybe I should go with you. Just in case, y'know? In case something bad happens and someone gets injured and needs immediate help?" He suggested hesitantly. They had some medical supplies in the small backpack he always kept by his bedside in case of an emergency. Just in case. 

Annabeth considered that for a few moments. "That's not a bad idea. Okay then, Percy and Jason will stay here and the rest of us will go. Meet me in," She checked her watch, "five minutes." 

Everyone nodded and split up, probably to grab weapons. There were some in the barn already, which should've have been worrying, but no one had the brain capacity nor the energy to worry about it. What? They were demigods who were running from the undead. What did you expect? 

Will grabbed a bow and arrow, Piper grabbed a small kitchen knife, Annabeth grabbed a pocket knife, Leo grabbed a lighter, and Nico grabbed a shotgun. An interesting assortment of weapons, but it would have to do for now, until they hopefully got better weapons. Something that dealt more damage to the zombies. 

Will groaned at the pouring at the barn door. Because of course the damn zombies had to be loud and it was doing their head in and he was this close to exploding and-

"Everyone set to go?" Will snapped out of it at Annabeth's words and nodded sharply. They blocked all thoughts from their mind as they all snuck out the back in groups. Annabeth. Piper and Will. Leo and Nico. His only focus was survival as they shot at the zombies, bullets and arrows flying in a mixture of chaos and well, even more chaos. Somehow, they all made it into the Walmart unscathed. Luckily. 

They all split up and scoured the shop, Piper and Nico deciding to stay at the door to make sure no zombie got in through the automatic doors. Will was on full alert as they tip-toed through the rows of supplies. He picked up some more bandages and antiseptic wipes, as well as some plasters. It wasn't much, but it would have to do for now. They seemed to be saying that a lot recently. 

Will sighed yet again, not able to get rid of the uncomfortable itchy sensation in his chest. Like an offset heartbeat. Mild panic. Or something like that. They didn't really know. 

"I may or may not have come up with the best weapon in existence." Leo said with a cocky grin, holding up a bag of plastic Barbie dolls and his lighter. "Flaming Barbies to throw at zombies! They won't know what hit them. Or maybe they will. I don't know." 

Annabeth stared at him, her eyes cool. "Let me get this straight-"

"I'm not." Nico piped up helpfully. Will snorted his ugly little laugh, but quickly shut up when Annabeth gave them the look. 

"I asked you to get useful supplies, things that will help us in the zombie apocalypse, and you got Barbie dolls. Barbie dolls? Leo Valdez I swear to the gods-"

"Let's calm down, okay?" Piper stepped between the two. "Leo can keep his flaming Barbie dolls. Who knows, they may come in handy at some point? I mean, probably not, but you catch my drift, right? Let's just get out of here. Preferably alive." They could agree on that, and so they began the same journey as before, just in reverse. With a couple more flaming Barbies to add flavour to the mixture, of course. 

They were surprisingly effective, but the Zombie grouped the five of them into a small building, which luckily had a lock on the door. Annabeth groaned and smacked her head against the wall, while Piper rubbed her shoulder supportivly. Leo was doing something to the plastic toys, something involved a blade and his lighter. Will did not want to find out, so they say beside Nico, who was staring out the window. 

Nico's eyes were swimming slightly, a world of emotions hidden behind the perfectly stoic mask that he'd perfected some while through his young childhood. 

"I miss Hazel." Nick said, his voice wavering. "I hope she's okay- she better be okay... Right? Like, I'd know if she was dead but I'm worried." He barked out a harsh laugh. " I've only got one sister left for gods' sake. I can't- I won't loose her too."

Will didn't know what to say. His first instinct was to apologise, but Nico had said that he hated when people did that, so they had to rethink. They couldn't settle on the right words, because maybe there were none, so Will wrapped his arm around Nico's shoulder and the two of them stared out the window. Together. No words needed. 

"Guys." Piper's voice was quiet. "We need to go. Now. There are other people here and we don't know if they're friendly or not. And I'd rather not get us all killed, so hurry." Will and Nico jerked apart and jumped up, back into action because that was expected of them. 

Will caught the faintest glimpse of bright green hair and shoulder length blonde hair as they dashed past, but he was moving fast, so it was hard to be certain. They were all moving fast, with no time to focus on trivial things like green hair they may or may not have seen. They were all focused on surviving through the day. Of course, that was a normal priority for demigods. 

Wasn't life just fantastic. 

…

Annabeth was staring determidly out the window, eyes sharp and witty like razors. She was an eagle, waiting to make the kill, staring down at the Zombies. The prey. 

Will made sure that his footsteps were loud as he walked behind her. It was something that they're all learned to do, thanks to experience. Annabeth didn't do well to being startled, thats just how it was. 

"What are you looking at?" Will asked, sitting beside Annabeth. They tucked their legs under them, patting their knee to the tune of some old song. 

"That structure over there," Annabeth pointed to a building which had a massive donut on the top. "It used to be a donut shop. I went there with Percy once, as a date. We laughed and he got icing all over his face somehow. Then he told me to lick it off. I did." Her voice was wistful, reminiscent of the days when everything had seemed alright. "I was just thinking about it. Y'know?"

Will nodded. They did get it. "It doesn't look very sturdy." He frowned. The donut was just held on by two flimsy metal supports, and they were sure that with the little push, the donut would topped over quickly. That was dangerous. 

Annabeth chuckled slightly, pretending that her eyes weren't wet with tears. "Yeah. It was run by this couple, who had it passed down from their grandparents. They didn't make enough money to renovate it, but it was clear that they loved the place. I wonder what happened to them..."

Will sighed. 

Who knew what happened to anyone else? Who knew if anything would ever be the same again. Who knew how the zombie apocalypse started. Who knew if they'd survive the night. 

Will most certainly didn't.


End file.
